the edge's problems
by Holly.may.s
Summary: follow hiccup and the gang though their problems and adventures


Hiccups pov:

"Hiccup, Hiccup" I wake from my comfy wood bed to find someone calling my name.

"Hiccup get up!" the shouting gets louder it's probably just Astrid I think to myself.

"Hiccup if you don't get down here right now, thor so help me" oh Thor its Snotlout- wait what does Snotlout want, has he set something on fire again. I trudge down the stairs and I'm welcomed by the whole gang. The twins, ruff and tuff both with long blonde hair and matching outfits, Fishlegs short and stubby with light brown hair and Snotlout big and buff compared to me with dark brown hair but where's Astrid and Heather. Heather has black hair and she is very outspoken and Astrid, my beautiful secret girlfriend has blond hair and a nice figure she is strong and loyal but can always make me laugh.

"What?" I mumble half asleep.

"It's Astrid and Heather" Fishlegs says.

"What about them?" I yawn things run through my mind are they hurt are they missing what's going on.

Snotlout stated "they have been fighting nonstop and its getting on everyone nerves, you have to do something about it because you call yourself the gang leader"

"I do not" I interrupt. The gang leader, what a joke.

"Anyway, fix it" Snotlout snarls.

"How am I going to be able to fix it?" I state rather annoyed. "They can fix their own problems."

"Not this one" Fishlegs whispers.

"Why" I demand.

"Because" Snotlout argued.

"Because" I say unimpressed. "Because isn't even a reason."

"Because its abkhu yoohhh" Snotlout mumbles.

"A little louder please" I coaxed Snotlout never really learnt how to speak properly.

"Because. Its. About. YOU!" Snotlout screams.

"Ha ha ha what a joke" I deny.

"No, it's true" Ruff yells.

"Yeah listen to Ruff, Heather is like a love-sick puppy around you and your just too dense to notice" Snotlout noted.

"And why is she fighting with Astrid?" I inquired.

"Because Astrid's jealous" Tuff adds.

Yeah right Astrid jealous but I must agree Heather is getting a bit clingy, I think to myself.

We all walk out to find the girls, but we didn't have to look far until we found Astrid pinning Heather to the wall.

"Astrid let go of her" I demanded.

Astrid lets go and Heather sinks to the ground. Astrid whispers something to her and storms off. I run over to Heather and help her up.

"What was that about?" I question but Heather just blows it over telling me it's nothing but something tells me it's not 'nothing'.

I go off to find Astrid, Stormfly is gone so I take Toothless my black night fury and fly to the secret waterfall or as Astrid and I call it 'Astrid's place'. I see her sitting on a large rock with her back facing towards me, when I land she turns around at the noise. Her face is pale and he eyes are puffy. She's been crying.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" she shoots back but I don't believe her.

"Come on Astrid I know you" I walk over to her and put my arm around her and I see she's started to cry again. Great.

"It's just I don't want to be one of those jealous girlfriends" Astrid begins. "But Heather, she just gets to me. She gets so close to you and you look like you don't care. Then she comes boasting to me about how she thinks to two have a connection and I don't want to lose you. Why can't we just tell them about us?" she sobs.

She knows why we can't tell the others It will get weird and we don't want that, I think. I pull her in to a hug and she lets a few tears slip.

"Don't worry Astrid you won't lose me to Heather" I whisper into her hair.

"Are you sure?" she questions like a child.

"I'm sure" I smile and I pull her into a kiss, it's a sweet and short. We break apart and I wipe a tear from her cheek and we walk back to our dragons.

Astrid turns to me with a cheeky smile and says, "race you." She hops on Stormfly and flies away.

"Cheater" I yell back and hop on Toothless I go down to his level and say, "you know what to do bud" and we take of like a rocket. It didn't take long for us to catch up to her. I see headquarters and tell Toothless to give us a burst of speed.

Landing a couple of seconds before Astrid I start my victory dance and she walks over and punches me.

"What was that for?" I say mocking a hurt expression.

"For not letting me win" she says smugly and pulls me in for a kiss, then I hear someone gasp.


End file.
